Tendrement abusé
by DarkraiShadow
Summary: Chaque premier vendredi du mois, Potter es saoul. Chaque premier vendredi du mois, je baise Potter. Amoureusement violé, passionnément baisé, tendrement abusé. Ô litanie du corps.


_**Tendrement abusé**_

**Rating** : M

**Paring** : Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Chaque premier vendredi du mois, Potter es saoul. Chaque premier vendredi du mois, je baise Potter. Amoureusement violé, passionnément baisé, tendrement abusé. Ô litanie du corps.

**Note de l'auteur : **_**DarkraiShadow**_ pour vous servir tout au long de cette fanfiction qui est ma première sur la saga Harry Potter. J'ai beau connaitre ce monde sur le bout des doigts, c'est toujours très dur de se lancer. Surtout que la barre est très haute ici ! Malgré tout, je me suis lancé et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.  
Toute suggestion est bonne à prendre, c'est pourquoi je m'efforcerai de répondre à chaque commentaire laissé. Très bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

_** Tendrement abusé**_

* * *

**Chapitre I - Divinement**

_« Chute. Là, comme ça, laisses toi faire. Très bien… Non, ne pleure pas. Agrippes-toi à moi, voilà, c'est ça Harry. Ha… ha… c'est tellement bon. Juste au plus profond de toi… j'aime tellement ça… Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Ne réfléchis pas, abandonnes-toi. Arrêtes de pleurer ! Arrête d'avoir peur… » _

_. . ._

Un sourire de bienheureux collé au visage je fais disparaitre les dernières traces de mon activité nocturne. J'ai encore fauté ce soir, mais c'est tellement bon de profiter de lui lorsqu'il est dans cet état, de le voir se dandiner au matin et d'observer ses traits imprimés de confusion face à son jus de citrouille.

Ah, il est beau le grand héro de ses dames ! Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, survivant de mille châtiments, combattant sans faille au grand courage...

S'ils savaient tous ! Si lui même savait dans quelle posture honteuse il se trouvait chaque premier vendredi du mois. Là, son corps moite étalé sous le mien... son corps aussi contortionnable que celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Tantôt inanimé, tantôt habité par le diable. Brûlant d'un feu invisible et consumé par le désir.

Un dernier mouvement de poigné puis je range ma baguette. Nos vêtements son impeccables, enfin les miens plus que les siens (vêtements de marque oblige), mes cheveux sont de nouveau plaqués parfaitement vers l'arrière et Potter roupille comme un ogre, et c'est peu dire.  
Je quitte la salle sur demande et laisse le soin aux gryffondors de retrouver leur pote, à moins que celui-ci ne retrouve ses esprits avant. Peu importe.  
Lorsque j'atteins les cachots, une voix claire et distinguée résonne à mes oreilles tandis qu'un fin nuage de fumée se dissipe d'une des armures qui décorent le couloir.

- Il est formellement interdit de se promener dans les corridors à cette heure-ci. Tonne la voix.

Le fantôme de la marquise Arthebelle. Une femme autoritaire qui s'amuse à jouer les gouvernantes pour la maison des vert et argent.

- Je suis préfet. Je réponds comme si cette évidence pouvait me servir de couverture.

- Les rondes ne se font pas à l'aube. Il est intolérable d'essayer de me faire passer pour une idiote. Insolent ! S'écrit Arthebelle.

Avec l'habitude je discernais facilement lorsque la discussion avec la marquise était à clore. Sans délicatesse je passais à travers le fantôme et rejoignais la salle commune de ma maison.

- Jeune présomptueux ! Avais-je entendu après avoir fermer la porte derrière moi.

Plus loin, je ramassais un livre « potions et décoctions avancées » sur une table basse en verre de la salle commune que j'emportais avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre. L'obscurité et le silence de la pièce m'informa sur ses résidents. Mise à part moi, tous dormaient. Je pourrais préparer mes affaires tranquillement tout en réfléchissant à la prochaine fois où je m'entretiendrais de façon si particulière avec Potter.  
Un rire sadique m'échappe alors que l'image mentale d'un gryffondor incapable de s'assoir m'apparait. Il s'était fait plus sage que les fois précédente. Totalement soumis et abandonné. Son cul, même si très ferme grâce au quidditch, ne s'en remettrait pas de si tôt ! Hm... Je revoyais son naufrage et la façon avec laquelle il s'était piteusement accroché à moi. J'entendais de nouveau sa voix. D'abord ses plaintes, quant à mon intrusion en lui, rapidement suivit par ses pleurs et ses cris, alors que je le baisais avec force, remplacés par ses gémissements étouffés de quelques sanglots.

Prendre Potter relevait du divin. _Chaque premier vendredi du mois, et ce depuis un trimestre déjà, j'incarnais ma propre divinité, un dieu adulé par sainte Potter._

Je soupire. Il était loin le temps où j'exécrais le balafré, où je posais mon regard noir sur son dos en imaginant que, peut être, son exitance disparaitrait à jamais de ma vie. Ma haine, bien plus grande que toutes les humiliations jamais pensées à l'égard du brun, irradiait de tous les pores de mon corps à l'époque. A tel point que la simple évocation de son nom provoquait des irrégularités de ma magie, qu'on pouvait sentir crépiter sur ma peau au toucher.

A présent il me faisait jubiler. Potter était devenu synonyme d'ivresse. Je souris. Quel beau jeu de mot. Bien sur je ne faisais pas allusion à son état d'ébriété dans lequel je le retrouvais nos fameux soirs, mais plutôt à l'enivrement, à la passion qui me surbmergeait lorsqu'il était dans mes bras.

Si un jour on m'avait appris que Potter et moi nous serions retrouvés dans le même lit, ou du moins à même le sol, pour s'envoyer en l'air, j'aurais envoyé l'abruti à Sainte Mangouste.

Comique lorsqu'on s'attarde sur le nombre de fois où je remplis son petit trou en seulement un vendredi par mois. Carrément inimaginable le niveau de souplesse que j'ai réussi à avoir de lui en un rien de temps. Ce soir était le quatrième. Nous entamions dans quelques jours le mois de Février de notre septième et dernière année à Poudlard. _Poudlard..._


End file.
